The recreation industry is replete with articles intended to improve the comfort and convenience of sunbathers, pool patrons, and beachgoers. The simple beach lounge has evolved into the central component of portable beach cabanas. Typically, beach cabanas are single and double units. A double unit usually includes a broad area for two persons to lounge side by side with an umbrella or canopy blocking the sun. While these cabanas have provided greater service and convenience to their users they still have shortcomings. One particular shortcoming is that a user is required to enter and leave the beach lounge portion on the outermost edges of the elongated side. Additionally current beach cabanas are large, cumbersome, and heavy when a user wants to change the orientation of the cabana for example relative to the position of the sun, it may prove to be very difficult.
The present invention addresses both of these problems. The beach cabana of the present invention provides a central corridor or passage through which the user may enter and lie down or sit on either lounge chair. Further the present invention addresses the difficulty in moving the entire cabana frame by providing a frame that is attached to a centrally positioned base wherein said base has a mechanism for easily rotating the entire frame.